


CMW - Mihael

by Raven_Tio



Category: Role-Playing Games
Genre: M/M, own RPG-Charackters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tio/pseuds/Raven_Tio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CMW oder lang Charakter Motivations Woche. Ein Freundschaftsdienst, eigentlich auf Basis von Bildern. Diese Woche wird etwas anders.<br/>Jeder darf lesen, aber ganz verstehen, wird es am Ende doch nur eine Person. Aber das ist okay so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToNothirdletter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToNothirdletter/gifts).



> Morning Sweetie~

**Tag I - Gegenwehr**

"Charakter Motivatio-"  
"Wowowow! Halt!"  
"Was? Aber-"  
"Nichts aber. Ich kenn das Spiel. Die Überschrift, dann flackst du meinen Namen drunter und denkst dir zum ersten Tag nen lächerlichen Titel aus, zu dem ich dann tanzen muss."  
"…ich-"  
"Nichts da! Nicht heute! Ich hab die Schnauze voll! Hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Es ist mitten in der Nacht."  
"…"  
"Und überhaupt, was willst du mit diesen halb garen Skizzen von uns erreichen, hm?"  
"Sie dienen zur Motivation."  
"Pah, Motivation. Dass ich nicht lache. Als wenn es motiviert, einem mittellosen Strassenmusiker beim tanzen zu zu sehen."  
"Mache motiviert das."  
"Ach? Glaubst du?"

Ich nickte. Alles in allem ist das ja doch nur eine Unterhaltung, dich ich mit dem Spielmann Mihael in meinem Kopf führe.  
Es ist spät, da hat er Recht, aber längst nicht so spät wie üblich. Er soll sich also nicht aufregen.

"Nicht aufregen? Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Hast du dir mal angesehen, was ich in letzter Zeit wegen euch durchmachen musste? Mein Leben war schön. Ich hatte Ruhe, hin und wieder eine Frau, genug Gold um auch mal was gutes zu trinken. Und dann werft ihr mir so einen Schwindler vor die Füße."  
"Lass ihn da raus!"  
"Wieso? Weil er noch viel schlimmeres durchleiden musste. Das ich nicht lache. Ihr habt mir hundert Jahre Dunkelheit angedichtet. Er ist sechsundzwanzig. Er soll sich mal nicht so haben."  
"Aber du darfst Theater machen."  
"Ja."

Ich schüttle den Kopf und lege mir das Zeichenzeug parat. Es bleibt Mihaels Woche und auch wenn ich ihm weder eine Vergangenheit andichten  
kann, noch ihm Modetips entlocken werde, so wird er aufs Papier kommen. Zumindest nehme ich mir das vor. Aber er zerrt weiter an meinem  
Bleistift. Mental natürlich nur.

"Ignorier mich gefälligst nicht, wenn ich sage, dass ich bei dem Scheiss nicht mehr mitmache."  
"Aber Adam braucht ihre Motivation am Morgen."  
"Dann soll sie die woanders finden, oder eben ohne aufstehen. Mir egal."  
"Mir ist das aber nicht egal."  
"Das ist dein Problem. Leg den Stift weg!"  
"Niemals!"

Ich bin wild entschlossen, wie jede Nacht unter der Woche ein Bild zur Charakter Motivations Woche(CMW) zu zeichnen. Es ist ein Freundschaftsdienst und mag für manche  
lächerlich wirken, aber ich bin fest entschlossen, das so lang durch zu ziehen, bis bessere Zeiten kommen. Ob der Herr Spielmann da nun mitmachen will, oder nicht.  
Am Ende ist mein Stift stärker, als er und auch wenn er vor sich hin zappelt, er wird die Woche als Motivation herhalten müssen. 

"Das werd ich dir sowas von heimzahlen!"  
"Achso? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."  
"Warts ab!", ruft er und in seinem Blick liegt wilde Entschlossenheit. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann reisst er mir den Bleistift aus der Hand und  
verschwindet. Alles was ich von ihm in dieser Nacht noch finden kann ist die dicke Bleistiftmine quer über mein Papier, die der Stift hinterlassen  
hat, als er mir aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Sowas auch.


	2. Tag II - Widerstand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Kampf gegen den Spielmann hat noch kein Ende gefunden. Ich muss dich an diesem Tag wieder vertrösten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweetie~

**Tag II - Widerstand**

Die Wohnung ist gross. Drei Zimmer, das Bad, die offene Küche, die halb ins Wohnzimmer hinein ragt. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich anfangen soll, zu suchen. Aber es geht hier um meinen verdammten Lieblingsbleistift. Nicht nur das, ich habe sonst keinen guten Bleistift dabei und es widerstrebt mir, fremde Stifte für vertraute Arbeiten zu benutzen. Der Tag hat spät begonnen, wie so oft, denn warum sollte ich vor zwölf aufstehen, wenn es doch so viel schöner ist, erstmal im Bett die ersten Nachrichten auf dem Handy zu lesen. Ich verliere ein paar Stunden mit meinem Kaffee und ein paar belanglosen Posts, die mich ablenken. Rausgehen, so wie es geplant war, ist keine Option.  
Es regnet in Strömen und der Einkauf muss verschoben werden. Ich gehe gerade die Optionen für mögliche Mahlzeiten mit den vorhandenen Lebensmitteln durch, als ich ein Rascheln höre. Es ist leise und vorsichtig, aber es wird unverkennbar von einem leisen Kratzen begleitet. Ein Stift schleift über den Boden und ein triumphales Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht.   
Ich kenne den Boden, weiss wohin ich treten muss, um keine Geräusche zu machen. Ich pirsche mich an, eine alberne Pose, und ich versuche nicht darüber nach zu denken, dass ich einen Schatten jage, eine Idee, die nicht mal meinem eigenen Kopf entsprungen ist. Egal. Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Der Stift kommt in mein Sichtfeld und ich zögere keinen Augenblick, springe nach vorn und greife zu.

"AH! DU HEXE!"  
"Hab ich dich!"  
"Lass mich los, was soll das, geh weg."

Er zappelt, beisst und kratzt, aber das ist mir egal. Der Tag ist fast um und ich hab nur noch ein paar Stunden, um mir etwas für das nächste CMW-Bild einfallen zu lassen. Soll er zetern und zappeln so viel er will. Ich greife nach dem Stift, während er vehement an meinen Fingern zieht.

"Was glaubst du, wer du bist?"  
"Ein Schreiberling und im Moment größer uns stärker als du."  
"Grosse Worte, pah."  
"Sagt der richtige. Wetter herum so viel du willst, heut kommst du aufs Papier."  
"Niemals"

Er wütet weiter zwischen meinen Fingern, während ich mich an meinen Block setzte. Eine Pinnadel findet sich schnell in einer der Schubladen des fremden Schreibtisches und die kleine Lederjacke hat dem spitzen Metal nichts entgegen zu setzten. Ich hefte ihn an die obere Ecke meines Blockes, zufrieden mit mir und bereit zum zeichnen.

"Das ist mehr als erniedrigend. Jetzt muss ich nicht nur nach deiner Pfeife tanzen, sondern werde auch noch hängen gelassen."  
"Ich hab dich einmal tanzen lassen. Wie oft willst du deswegen noch heulen?"  
"Es war furchtbar!"  
"Wieso? War noch zu viel Platz zwischen dir und Sey?"

Er läuft rot an, ob vor Wut oder Scham, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich wische mit dem Daumen über die Spitze meines Stiftes und drücke ein paar Millimeter neue Mine heraus. Dann neige ich mich über das Papier und zeichne. Mihael zetert weiter, nuschelt Wörter und Satzfetzen in seinen Dreitagebart.

"Ignorier mich nicht!"  
"Nicht? Soll ich euch noch mal tanzen lassen? Enger vielleicht?"  
"Das wagst du nicht. Ich warne dich."

Ich ignoriere sein Gezappel und mache mich ans Bild. Ich weiss, Adams Tag war hart und ich will mir für den nächsten Morgen etwas besonderes einfallen lassen. Etwas, das wirklich aufmuntert. Eine Idee ist da und die ersten striche laufen gut, selbst mit einem Mihael, der verdächtig zur Diva mutiert und mich zunehmend an Seymour erinnert. Ich lasse mich ablenken von der Situation. Mein Fehler. Ich bemerke die plötzliche Ruhe nicht, ahne nichts vom Vorhaben des Spielmannes. 

"HAH!", ruft er triumphierend, als er durch die geöffnete Jacke in die Freiheit entflieht. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er sich dabei meinen Radiergummi schnappt und ihn einmal quer über das Blatt schiebt. Blaue Seite voran. Ich seufze schwer und reibe mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, während er einmal mehr in den Weiten der Wohnung verschwindet. Diese Woche bleibt wohl eine Enttäuschung für Adam, wenn es um die CMW geht. Und das obwohl ich frei habe und sie nicht. Beschämt gehe ich ins Bett, nachdenklich, weil ich keine Ahnung hab, wie ich ihr erklären soll, dass ich mich von einem erdachten Charakter so fertig machen lasse.


	3. Tag III - Mithilfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mittwoch. Der lange Tag.  
> Und wieder nur Desaster im Angebot für die CMW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweetie~  
> Kopf hoch, Augen zu und durch!  
> Morgen haben wir viel Zeit zum Schreiben.

**Tag III - Mithilfe**

Ich bin am Ende mit den Nerven. Den ganzen Tag über denke ich darüber nach, wie ich in dieser Woche noch eine ordentliche Seite CMW hinbekommen soll. Der Spielmann war clever. Er hat den Radiergummi einfach liegen lassen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn heraus locken soll. Jeder Gedanke an eine leere Seite bringt mich zum zittern.   
Ich gehe meine Möglichkeiten durch, denke nach, raufe mir die Haar. Zum Glück ist der Frisörtermin erst morgen. Aber wie soll ich mich da entspannen, wenn ich doch weiss, dass Adam einen sehr langen Tag vor sich hat. Und das ohne Aufmunterung am Morgen. Ich raufe mir wieder die Haare, bis mir eine Idee kommt.  
Hilfe.  
Ich brauche Hilfe, um diesen Starrkopf Mihael aufs Papier zu bekommen. Und es kommt nur ein Wesen in Frage, ein Wesen, dass ihn notgedrungen immer anziehen wird. Ich rufe den Illusionisten herbei und erkläre ihm meine Situation. Ich bin verzweifelt, weiss nicht, ob er verstehen wird, aber am Ende will er mir helfen. Mein Glück, es liegt wohl in seiner Natur, dass er den Wunsch einer Frau nicht ausschlagen kann.   
Es dauert nicht lang, die Wohnung ist nicht mal halb durchsucht, da höre ich Gezeter und Geschrei. Sie Streiten und ich bin fast etwas erleichtert. Die Grundidee für die heutige Seite habe ich schon und während der kleine Elfe den Spielmann herbeizerrt, mache ich mich schon mal an die Skizze. Es ist wie immer spät. Ja, die besten Ideen kommen mir eben am Abend und heute hat es etwas gedauert. Aber etwas Zeit ist noch und die will ich nutzen.

"Du Verräter. Wie kannst du nur?"  
"Alter, sie ist die grosse Stimme aus dem Off. Wie kann ich nicht."  
"Feigling."  
"Das hat nichts mit Feigheit zu tun, ich will nur gern meine Gliedmassen behalten. Hast du gesehen, was sie dem anderen Kerl schon alles angetan hat? Diesem Lockentypen? Nicht lustig"  
"Lass mich los, oder ich reiss dir den Kopf ab."  
"Du kannst das gern versuchen. Vor dir hab ich weniger Angst."  
"DU-"  
"RUHE!"

Ich sehe beide böse an. Sie haben es bis auf den Tisch geschafft und werden zu einer echten Ablenkung. Ich bin müde und ausgelaugt vom Tag, habe viel geschrieben und will tatsächlich schnell ins Bett. So gern ich die beiden Spinner auch streiten höre, heute Nacht liegen meine Prioritäten woanders. Beide sehen mich einen Moment mit grossen Augen an, dann beginnt der Spielmann wieder zu zappeln. Aber Seymour ist entschlossener. Er zerrt ihn weiter, ruft ihm über die Schulter kleine Gemeinheiten an den Kopf. Ich will weiter zeichnen, sehe das Unglück nicht kommen, bemerke nicht, in welche Richtung der Dunkelelf geht. Er stolpert am Rande meines Zeichenblockes, mit dem Spielmann im Schlepptau. Der sucht halt am Papier, will weg, aber die Kraft nach vor ist zu gross und RATSCH.  
Bevor ich etwas tun kann, ist die Seite in zwei Teile gerissen. Ich schlage die Hände vors Gesicht, verzweifelt, blicke nicht mal mehr auf den Haufen an Schwindler und Spinner, sondern erhebe mich einfach. Wieder ein Tag, an dem ich Adam mit einer Ausrede abspeisen muss. Ich fühle mich furchtbar und habe Angst, das Gefühl den ganzen morgigen Tag über nicht mehr los zu werden. Die zwei machen mich fertig. Wie hatte ich auch glauben können, dass ein zweiter alles besser machen würde, wo doch schon einer der erdachten Charaktere mich so in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ich bin eindeutig nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken. Ich sollte schlafen. Schlafen und hoffen, dass Adam mir das verzeiht.


	4. Tag IV - Zusammenarbeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnerstag. Ich gebe auf und die Entscheidung an Mihael ab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweetie~  
> Denk dran: morgen ist Wunschfreitag.

**Tag IV - Zusammenarbeit**

Es ist spät. Wie immer. Nein. Später.   
Ich habe die CMW erfolgreich vor mir her geschoben, einfach nur, weil ich nicht die Nerven hatte, mich dem zu widmen. Ich bin müde und ausgelaugt, will eigentlich nur noch schlafen. Ich könnte aussetzen. Adam wäre sicher nicht sauer. Nur einen Tag.   
Wie oft ich an dem Punkt schon war. Einfach ins Bett gehen, es vergessen, sich entschuldigen. Aber nein.   
Was ist gross dabei? Eine kleine Zeichnung, ein paar Worte. Mir tut es nicht weh, aber im Idealfall ist es wirklich eine kleine Aufmunterung. Und da ist mein Ansporn, da mein Grund. Also setzte ich mich wie immer hin, setzte mich an meinen Block. Bleibt nur ein Problem.   
Schwindler und Spinner. Ich habe nicht genug Nerven, um wieder mit ihnen zu streiten, sie zu jagen oder zu diskutieren. Also mache ich ihnen einen Vorschlag.

"Eure Wahl. eure Pose."  
"Im ernte? Du bluffst nicht?"

Der Spielmann ist skeptisch. Natürlich. Nach den letzten Tagen wäre ich das an seiner Stelle auch. Oder gerade auch nicht mehr. Er hat es doch mit angesehen. Und jetzt, jetzt habe ich nicht mal mehr Haare zum raufen. Mir bleibt nicht viel, am wenigsten Zeit. Mein Angebot steht und die beiden sehen sich an, fragend und vorsichtig begeistert.

"Komm, das ist unsere Chance!"  
"Ich trau ihr nicht."  
"Warum sollte sie uns belügen?"  
"Was weiss ich, um uns aus zu tricksen, in ein Glas zu sperren."  
"Das würde sie nicht tun… das würdest du nicht tun?"

Der Elf sieht zu mir auf, halb fragend, halb flehend. Ich lache verzweifelt. Er soll mich doch nur ansehen. Mich. Sitze vor meinem Block und lasse zwei fiktionale Charaktere entscheiden, was ich zeichnen soll. Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Ich habe genauso wenig Lust auf weitere Eskapaden, wie die beiden.

"Also los. Die Zeit läuft. Entscheidet euch, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.", fordere ich und lege mir Bleistift und Radiergummi zurecht. Mihael und Seymour stecken die Köpfe zusammen und tuscheln. Erst leise, aber bald kann ich einzelne Wörter verstehen. Sie beginnen zu streiten und ich seufze schwer. Was hab ich eigentlich erwartet? Einigkeit? Eine gute Idee?  
Manchmal bin ich doch selten dämlich. Müde sehe ich dabei zu, wie sie beginnen zu gestikulieren. Ich könnte ihnen zuhören, habe aber keine Lust mehr. Hin und wieder wirft mir einer der beiden einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch ich zucke mit den Schultern. Da müssen sie jetzt allein durch.

"Die Woche trägt meinen Namen, also entscheide ich."  
"Aber das ist nicht fair, du warst auch schon in meiner Woche."  
"Das spielt keine Rolle."  
"Ach so? Warum nicht?"  
"Du durftest nicht selbst entscheiden."  
"Pah. Sie hat gesagt 'ihr' dürft euch etwas aussuchen. Sie hat uns beide angesprochen."  
"Trotzdem habe ich Vorrecht. Meine Woche und so. Kannst mit deiner ja auch machen, was du willst."

Der Dunkelelf knurrt leise und unzufrieden. Er weiss wie ich, was der Spielmann sich am ehesten wünschen würde. Er sieht ihn mit Sicherheit vor sich, halbnackt, umringt von Frauen. Also ist er zerknirscht. Armer Elf. Zu stur, es zu zu geben.

"Ja, dann mach halt."

Der Spielmann grinst triumphierend und dreht sich zu mir. Er holt Luft, will was sagen, aber sein Blick bleibt am Elfen hängen, der sich an die Tischkannte setzt und die Beine baumeln lässt. Das Lächeln verschwindet und in seinen Augen spiegeln sich Sorge und Bedauern wieder. Er sieht vom Elfen zu mir, doch ich hebe nur abwehrend die Hände. Das ist das letzte, in das ich mich einmischen werde. Das Abkommen der beiden. Nein, das geht mich wirklich nichts an. Der Spielmann ballt die Fäuste und seufzt schliesslich leise. Er winkt mich zu sich heran, zögert noch kurz, aber flüstert mir dann doch etwas zu. Und er lächelt. Der Spinner…

Ich nehme mir Block und Stift und mache mich an die Arbeit. Mihael hingegen setzt sich neben den Schwindler und schiebt die Beine ebenfalls über die Kannte. Er rückt ganz nahe an den jungen Elfen heran und bevor der aufstehen kann, legt er ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Sie schweigen, sitzen beide einen Moment angespannt da, bevor der Elf den Kopf zur Seite neigt und auf der Schulter des Musikers ablegt. Die zwei Idioten. Nur Ärger hat man mit denen. Und jetzt das. Wenigstens lassen sie mich in ruhe zeichnen und ich halte mich an die Abmachung. Ein Deal bleibt ein Deal. Die Zeichnung scheint gut zu werden, ich mag die Idee von Mihael irgendwie, muss gar schmunzeln. Aber ich werde nicht fertig. Einfach weil die beiden nach hinten umfallen, schlafend und im Arm des anderen. Ich hole eine kleine Decke, will die beiden aber nicht mehr bewegen. Also belasse ich es bei der rohen Skizze, auf der zur Hälfte besagte Charaktere schlafen. Das wird Adam ja nun wirklich verstehen, warum ich da einfach nicht weiter machen konnte.


	5. Tag V - Wunschfreitag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Woche ist rum. Yeay~

**Tag V - Wunschfreitag**

"Nein!"  
"Bitte, Mihael."  
"Nein, kommt nicht in Frage."  
"Aber es ist Wunschfreitag und sie hat sich so über die Idee gefreut."  
"Das ist eine bescheuerte Idee, da mach ich nicht mit. Und Seymour auch nicht."  
"Er sieht eigentlich gar nicht so-"  
"Er macht da auch nicht mit. Punkt."

Ich schaue skeptisch zum Dunkelefen, der während der ganzen Diskussion schon verstohlene Blicke zum Musiker wirft. Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen, aber ich kenne den kleinen. In Mihaels Kleidung zu stecken, würde bedeuten, dass er die Finger in die Taschen der Lederjacke stecken könnte. Er ist einfach wahnsinnig neugierig. Warum der Spielmann allerdings so aufgebracht ist, verstehe ich nicht.

"Wie kannst du das nicht verstehen?"  
"Was ist denn dabei?"  
"Es ist erniedrigend! Ich bin doch kein Stück Fleisch, dass man in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen ausprobieren kann."  
"Das ist ein seltsamer Vergleich."  
"Aber ist doch so. Er ist die Pr-"

Ich sehe ihn böse an und er beisst sich auf die Zunge. Das war nicht fair, kein fairer Vergleich. Das Gesicht des Elfen spricht für sich. Es wird finster und er wendet sich ab. Super. Das hat der Spinner ja wieder super hinbekommen. Er sieht mich hilfesuchend an, aber ich hebe abwehrend die Hände. Da muss er jetzt allein wieder raus kommen. Ich lege mir derzeit lieber mein Zeichenzeug zusammen und überlege nach guten Argumenten. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich, wie der Musiker zum Illusionisten geht und um Entschuldigung bittet. Der Elf hat Tränen in den Augen. Ihn hat die fast ausgesprochene Aussage wirklich getroffen. Er stößt den Musiker von sich weg und hockt sich an die Tischkante, Füße angezogen und Gesicht auf den Knien abgelegt. Er tut mir leid. Aber ich kann und will da nichts machen. Mihael steht hilflos in der Gegend herum und sieht schlussendlich wieder zu mir. Ich nicke zum Elfen hin. Mehr kann ich nicht machen.

"Aber-", will er anfangen, doch ich schüttle den Kopf. Ein leises Seufzen später schlurft er wieder auf Seymour zu. Da wird jemand über seinen Schatten springen müssen. Er zögert noch mal, dann geht Mihael aber direkt hinter dem Dunkelelfen auf die Knie und legt die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Ich höre leises Gemurmel, kann aber keines der Wörter ausmachen. Muss ich auch nicht. Der Spielmann drückt dem jungen Elfen schliesslich einen Kuss ins Haar und zieht die Arme enger. Zwischen Beinen und Oberkörper Seymours haben die beiden längst die Finger verschränkt. Diese beiden Spinner.

"Also… darf ich dann bitten? Ich habe noch eine CMW fertig zu zeichnen.", sage ich scharf. Sie sehen sich kurz an, nicken dann aber erst einander zu und letztlich in meine Richtung. Eine ganze Woche nichts als Ärger und jetzt, am letzten Tag werden sie einsichtig. Meine armen Nerven. Aber wenigstens kann ich Adam zum Wochenabschluss eine halbwegs gute Seite vorlegen (Es ist unmöglich Mihael zu zeichnen, der zappelt die ganze Zeit rum, beschwert sich, dass die Hose zu eng ist zupft am Shirt herum und nestelt an den Knöpfen bei Seymour herum).


End file.
